Mega Man VS Astro Boy
Mega Man VS Astro Boy '''is the 55th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Mega Man from the video game series of the same name and Astro Boy from the anime and manga of the same name. It was announced in the season 1 finale of The Industry. Description Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Mega Man (*Cues: Megaman 2 - Wily Stage 1 (Symphony)*) Wiz: In the year 20XX, a nex age of robotics was dawning, heralded by Dr. Thomas Light, and his partner, Dr. Albert Wily. Together, they planned to launch mankind into a new age of prosperity. '''Boomstick: So, they made a bunch of Robot Masters to do things too dangerous for people, like cutting down trees, bringing down buildings, and.... being cold. Wiz: However, jealous of Dr. Light's increasing notoriety... Boomstick: And beard growing skills, damn look at that thing. Wiz: ...Dr. Wily stole all of Light's robots and used them to try to take over the world. Boomstick: All except two, Roll, a robo-girl built for housekeeping, and sending feminism back to the 60's... Wiz: ...and Rock, Light's loyal lad assistant and surrogate son. Boomstick: It's a mistake Wily would regret about ten times over, give or take. Wiz: After watching his 'father' fall to ruin, Rock stepped up to take on the burden of saving the world himself. But first, he would have to upgrade into the super fighting robot, called Mega Man. (Shows intro of the Mega Man TV show) Vocalist: Super Fighting Robot! MEGA MAN! (*Cues: Mega Man Cartoon - Intro Theme (Instrumental)*) Wiz: Mega Man's new body is composed of Ceratanium, an alloy stronger and lighter then Titanium, ...obviously. Boomstick: His new hand can transform into a long-range cannon called the Mega Buster, a weapon so downright awesome, Rock named himself after it. Now it may look like it can shoot lemons, but one shot can blow through a wall, and if he needs more power he can charge it up for a devastating blast. Still not enough? Okay well he can transform his other hand into a second Mega Buster and fire both of them at once. Yeah sure, using that much power could overheat and even kill him, but hey what's life without a little risk, and double the fire power. Astro Boy (*Cues: Astro Boy - Opening Theme*) Wiz: In the futuristic year of two thousand and... three, tensions were escalating mankind and the robots they built to serve under them. But one brilliant robotics engineer was dealing with a far more personal problem. Boomstick: Like most scientists I know Doctor Tenma paid more attention to his work than his family, especially his 13 year old son: Tobio. Well, until little Toby decided to take their future car out for a spin and got himself killed. You better believe pump started paying attention then. Wiz: Filled with grief and regret, Tenma became desperate for a second chance at being a father. Boomstick: But instead of doing it the old fashioned and fun way, he called up all his robotic engineering nerd friends to build him a new son, and they called him... The Mighty Atom. (*Cues: Astro Boy - Opening Theme again*) (*Record scratches*) Boomstick: But us Americans were like "SCREW THAT! let's name him after the dog from The Jetsons and so... (*Cues: Astro Boy (1963) - Main Theme (Instrumental)*) Wiz: Astro Boy assumed the role of Tenma's late son; even attending school and doing chores. Things were going pretty well... until Tenma came to the realization that Astro Boy would never truly replace Tobio; His resentment grew ever time he looked at the young robot's un-aging face. Boomstick: So he came up with a brilliant plan: He sat down with his son, talked about his issues and worked out all the resentment. *laugh* No I'm just kidding; he sold his ass to the circus. Ah, stupid robot, I own you. Wiz: Now abandoned, he spent his time preforming until he was found and adopted by Doctor Ochanomizu, whose kindness inspired Astro to stand up for what's right and defend the world. (*Cues: Astro Boy (2009) - Main Theme*) Boomstick: And he's pretty good at it too. Mostly because dad #1 was so scared of losing another son, he equipped this one with a shitload of weapons; like finger lasers and transforming arm cannons... Oh, and um, BUTT GUNS! Astro: I got machine guns... In my butt?! Boomstick: NO ONE expects the butt guns. Death Battle Results Trivia * This is the fifth episode of Death Battle to be shown on a livestream. The first four were Boba Fett VS Samus Aran Remastered, Goku VS Superman 2, Wolverine VS Raiden, and Yang VS Tifa. *This is the fifteenth Death Battle where the opponents are rivals. The last 13 were Haggar VS Zangief, Zitz VS Leonardo, Mario VS Sonic, Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui, Link VS Cloud, Goku VS Superman, Terminator VS RoboCop, Luigi VS Tails, Godzilla VS Gamera, Ryu VS Scorpion, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher, and Donkey Kong VS Knuckles **This does not include Goku VS Superman 2 *Interestingly, Astro Boy's preview video was uploaded on November 4th, one day after the birthdate of his creator, Osamu Tezuka (November 3th). Category:Death battles Category:Season 2 episodes Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Episodes shown Live Category:Upcoming death battles